In a storage device including a nonvolatile memory such as a flash memory, a process called patrol read is executed. The patrol read is a process in which data of each certain unit stored in the nonvolatile memory is read and tested so as to detect data having an increased number of errors. For data in which a read error has occurred, an error correction is executed, and then a refreshing process is executed.